Life's Hella Different Over Here
by Stephy69
Summary: Well I'm Back To My Old Favorites. High School Fics. Teehee. Amyx? I Aint Sure Whether It'll Be My Usual Or Maybe Something Different. Rated T Cause I Swear, Quite A Bit. ArielxKevin Jillianx? Teehee. HAD to split up Love's young dream. ooooh And Christyx
1. Chapter 1

I Know What Your Thinking, I Shouldn't Be Startng Any Stories Cause I Aint Updated The Others ?  
Well, I'm Trying But I Juss Seem To Have Come Stuck. I Mean, "What We've Become" Ish Confusing, I Know What I Want To Happen But I'm Struggling To Get It There. "Mr McMahon's Road Trip" WILL Be Updated VERY Soon. I Almost Have A Full Chapter. Le Gasp. And The Festive Diary ? I'm Sure No One Will Want To Read That Now Christmas Is Over, Let Me Know So I Know Whether To Update Or Not.  
But Chyeah, I've Gone Back To My Old Favorites, High School Stories. They Are So Much More Easier Cause, I bKnow/b What Happens In High School. I Don't Know What Happens Backstage At WWE Events.  
Characters : Most WWE Main Eventers, Most Divas, Some ECW Characters, Aj Styles & Christy Hemme.  
Disclaimer : I Don't Own ANYONE. Maybe A Teacher Or Two, If I Come Stuck For Names.

xoxoxoxoxox

High school is a tough time for anyone. But it's a whole lot tougher if you only join the school in senior year. That was Amy's biggest problem. She had just moved from North Carolina to a place which couldn't have been more different, Tampa Bay, Florida.

Amy was, in short, your average teenager. She made friends quickly, was rather pretty and quite intelligent. But she wasn't exactly someone who would "fit in" in Tampa. Back home, she was just your regular popular girl. She had been in a band and was always in the top five when it came to high grades. But that's cause back home there was no "weirdo's". You could walk into Sanford with four pierced eyebrows and neon pink hair and people would treat you exactly like a Regular Joe. But Amy highly doubted that's how things would work in Tampa. It wasn't that she stuck out a great amount, but with deep red hair and a metal bar through her tongue, she wasn't so sure she would suit Tampa's "perfect" image.

She lay in her bed, covers pulled tight over her head, hoping her mom had forgot that she was supposed to start school today. "Amy," Mrs. Copeland yelled. "Amy get up. It's your first day of school." No such luck then, Amy thought and pulled the covers back.

She stumbled over to her closet, still half asleep and opened the door. "Well do I want to scare the living daylights out of them? Or do I want to fit in?" she asked herself staring at her racks of clothes. Her clothes varied, but mostly, she had her own style. She shopped everywhere. From Dior to Hot Topic. Amy Wasn't Fussy.

She found herself pulling out a red shirt, which said "The Libertines" across the front and a pair of tight jeans. Rummaging around on her hands and knees, she eventually found her red boots she had bought to match the shirt.

After a quick shower, she got dried and dressed and then ran downstairs for breakfast. "I don't get it mom." she said through a mouthful of toast. "Adam goes to college. Everything works perfectly for him. Cause he fits in. And he's a bigger oddball than I am."

"Neither of you are oddballs. Now Amy, do you have everything?" Mrs. Copeland asked, sweeping crumbs away from under her daughter. Amy nodded, not wanting to spray crumbs everywhere again. "Now I told you the girl next door, Michaela, will come for you? She'll help you around the next few days."

Amy rolled her eyes. She hadn't met this Michaela girl yet, and to be honest, she didn't want to. The only neighbors she had met so far had been stuck up and every girl around her age had seemed rather slutty. I bet Michaela's just like them, she thought rolling her eyes.

But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts when there was a loud knock on the front door. "That'll be her." said her mother. "Now here's your bag and, please Amy, try to be nice."

Amy frowned, took the bag her mother was holding and nodded, walking slowly to the door. She opened it to see a rather short girl with long, mid blonde hair, wearing a short black and green skirt, black heels and a green shirt. "Hi. You must be Amy. I'm Mickie." the girl said, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture, hoping Amy would shake it.

Amy stared at her. "Peachy." she smiled, not sure whether this Mickie girl seemed ok. "So uh, we going?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Mickie nodded and started to walk down the drive and off in the direction of the school.

"Bye mom," Amy yelled, closing the door behind her. Catching up with Mickie she asked, "So what's this school like then?" She hoped the school wasn't too far, cause she was pretty sure she wouldn't have minded giving Mickie a lift.

Mickie shrugged. "It all depends who you hang around with I guess. Like, if you hang around with these girls," she paused. "You seen the movie Mean girls?" Amy nodded. "Well, these girls are OUR plastics. Victoria, Torrie, Candice And Stacy. They like to think they rule the school. You Bdon't/b want to get involved with them. They're trouble. Big trouble. Then there's the "outsiders" Ashley, Maria, Kristal and Michelle. They like to think they're cool. But, Ashley has been passed around the chess team more than once."

Amy laughed. "I didn't know chess teams could SPELL sex never mind perform." she smirked.

"Well, our school's can. Ashley showed them how. But yeah, she's a slut, she should be with the plastics, but she's too smart for them. Same with Maria, she DRESSES like she should be with the Plastics, but she's too DUMB to be with them. And Kristal and Michelle are just sad losers who tag along with Slut and Dumber." Mickie finished, smiling.

"What about you? Where do you come in?" Amy asked, beginning to think Mickie had no friends.

"Oh, My friends. I forgot them. Well, there's Me, Christy, Trish, Jillian and Ariel. Ariel WILL scare you when you first see her, but she's a softie really. Juss, whatever you do, DON'T talk about Kevin. Actually don't look at him. That's her boyfriend and she will KILL for him. Oooh and Aj is off limits too. He's Jillian's. But they're like, childhood sweethearts, from like, kindergarten." Mickie laughed.

Amy tilted her head, "What about the other guys? What are they like?"

Mickie sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say about most of them. There's Randy, Dave, John and Hunter. They're "the jocks" EVERYTHING evolves round them. This is why Candice is such a slut. She keeps throwing herself at Randy and Dave. And they just toss her away like a used condom." Amy laughed. "No seriously. They get what they want, then leave her. Cant say I blame them. With a nose like that I can understand why they wouldn't want to be with her. But forget them. I'm onto my next topic."

"Then there's the next level. Kenny, Andrew, Mike and Jeff," Mickie continued. "To look at them, you wouldn't think they were friends with Randy and everyone. But they are. It's just, they understand that they cant party ALL the time. Someone forgot to let the other four know that. Kenny, is amazing." Mickie giggled. But then shook herself out of it. "But anyways, there's more to us than juss names. You have to meet them first, THEN you can decide for yourself. But Amy, I swear, you hang with the plastics, you'll be hated. And used. Probably just like Candice."

Amy shook her head, "I Don't think I like the sound of this Candice girl."

Mickie turned and looked at her, "Well here's your chance to find out." She pointed to the large, white, stone building ahead of them. It was huge, at least double the size of Amy's old school and right above the door there was a large sign "Jeffrey Moore High".

Amy swallowed and took a deep breath. "Cant wait."

xoxoxoxox

Author's Note : So What do you think ? This is only the build up. And I Have the next chapter ready. I just have to make minor adjustments. But it should be up by the end of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lets Just Get Straight To The Story On This One Eh ? Cause You Aint Really Had Time To Review

xoxoxoxox

Amy let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Time to go then I guess?" She took a few more steps forward before saying, "Mickie what fi they don't like me? I wouldn't like me if I was them." She was starting to show just how scared she was.

"Amy, Calm down. I'll be honest. Some people will hate you. But yah just have to deal with that like everyone else does. But, the majority of us, will like you. Don't worry." Mickie linked arms with Amy. "Now come on."

They stepped through the large double doors and Mickie marched Amy to the front reception. "You need a timetable. Hopefully, it'll be similar to mine, or at least some of my friends, so you wont be alone."

The receptionist, Mrs. Mae, took Amy's name and went to find her new timetable. She was given a map, a timetable and a "Your guide to Jeffrey Moore" Handbook, which Mickie threw away saying, "I'll make you a better one in graphics class."

Amy looked at her timetable. That particular day didn't seem too bad, Music, Math, English, Art, Graphics and Phys Ed. She smiled. "No hard subjects."

Mickie laughed, "Math And English honey?" Amy shook her head as if to say, no they're not hard. And Mickie giggled. "Well, I gots Graphics when you gots Music and vice versa. But apart from that, we have the EXACT same timetable for today. But, word of warning. EVERY senior has Phys Ed together. SO if you don't meet them before then, you'll definitely know Candice and her little clique."

Amy nodded. She was starting to think the school maybe wasn't so bad. The only problem that seemed could possible arise was Candice. And if Mickie thought Amy was scared of this little whore, she was very much mistaken.

"Well let's go meet your friends then." Amy said, re-linking her and Mickie's arms. They walked downstairs into the large cafeteria. It was painted white with laminated wood flooring. There were large, circular tables all over the room, each occupied by a different clique. There were stalls at the back of the room, each one selling different confectionary or drinks.

"Mickie. Mickie. Over here." Amy looked round to see a blonde girl wearing a knee-length dress, wave at them in an overly-hyperactive manner. Mickie walked over to the table the girl was sitting at.

"Girls, this is Amy. She juss moved next door to me. And she's kinda nervous. Amy, this is Trish," she pointed at the girl who had waved. "This is Jillian," she motioned to the other blonde girl, who was wearing a tight shirt and jeans. "This is Christy," she nodded at a short, red headed girl who was wearing a soccer shirt and jeans. "And this," she frowned. "Where's Ariel?"

"Where do you think?" Asked Christy giggling.

"With Kevin?" Asked Mickie.

"Do You EVEN Need To Ask?" said Jillian, smiling. She turned to Amy. "Like Micks said, I'm Jill. And Amy, you really don't need to look so scared. I don't bite."

"Except AJ." said Christy, gaining herself an elbow to the stomach. "There was NO NEED for that." She shook her head. "Amy, if you plan on joinign any sports clubs. I'M the girl you come to. Captain of EVERY girls sports team." She smiled and dusted the badge on her soccer shirt.

"Slut alert." Said Trish, picking her eyes up from Amy's boots. "Nice boots by the way. But, we need to get this done. Amy, meet the whores. Candice," Trish pointed at the first girl. A tall brunette, wearing a tight shirt, a push up bra (you could just TELL) and the shortest skirt Amy had ever seen. All topped off, with thigh high boots.

"Well, looks like Orton's in for a shock," said Christy, giggling.

"The manly one next to her is Victoria. She's done just about EVERYTHING with these guys Johnny and Joey. Sometimes at the same time," Said Jillian. She pointed to a girl wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Her long dark hair, poker straight and sweeping behind her. "not your average slut ay ?"

Amy shook her head as Mickie introduced the next one. "Torrie Wilson. Jeffrey Moore's resident bisexual whore. NO ONE Is safe around her. I Heard she once tried to sleep with that Trinity girl. That's why she left. She was homophobic."

Christy giggled. "That's not true. She left cause her mom got sick." Amy stared at the "resident bisexual" she was quite pretty with long blonde hair, she was wearing a bolero, with no shirt underneath and a pair of hot pants. Amy rolled her eyes at the obvious smuttiness.

"And then there was HER," said Christy. "Stacy Keibler. She isn't so much a slut. But she's definitely the biggest bitch out of them. She once dated this guy Chris Sabin and she was SO possesive he had to move just to get away from her. She used to like, call him twenty times a day and warned EVERYONE away from him." Christy shook her head. The girl they were speaking about was very tall, with long legs that were practically ALL on show in the tiny dress she was wearing.

"What are YOU looking at?" Stacy hissed at Mickie.

"We don't know but it sure is ugly." said a girl with black hair and deep red lipstick from behind Stacy. Amy guessed this, with the gothic appearance and dark glare, was Ariel.

"Come on Stace. We don't need to be around trash like them. Let's go find the boys," said Candice pouting.

And as they walked away, Amy heard Torrie whisper. "Who was the redhead? What is she doing here?"

The girls giggled, "I'll bet they're all terrified Amy'll sleep with one of the jocks." said Christy.

"Hi, I'm Ariel. Pleased to meet you." said Ariel smiling and holding out her hand. Amy shook it. "I'm guessing you're Amy?" Amy nodded. "Well, there's a few rules round here." Amy looked shocked as Ariel continued. "Spend ONE day with those whores, and you cant ever sit with us again. Don't steal another girls boyfriend, unless he belongs to one of those whores. Don't tell Maria Kanellis ANYTHING, it will go on MySpace and you WILL be a laughing stock." Ariel smiled. "All done."

Amy nodded, trying to understand what she was telling her. "Ok." She said quietly.

Christy shook her head, "Ariel, now you've gone and scared her. Well done." Amy giggled.

"I'm not scared. Juss kinda forgetful. So, I think I should meet this Maria girl. So I know who I'm not supposed to talk to." She said.

"Well she's short. ALWAYS wears red lipstick. Usually wears white although god knows why cause she is ANYTHING but innocent. And she has, bouncy hair. VERY bouncy." Said Trish, laughing. "Sit down Amy, you make ME feel nervous standing around like that."

Amy slid into the chair next to Trish. "Ahhh Now you get to see 'the jocks'" said Ariel. "What a lucky day it is." she added with little enthusiasm. Amy watched as four guys came through the lunch hall doors. She knew it didn't, but it almost seemed as if time stopped just for them. "In order, Jackass Number 1, Jackass number 2, Jackass Number 3 and my brother, Jackass number 4." Said Ariel.

"HE is YOUR brother?" said Amy. "So If he's like THAT? Why aren't you like Candice?" The girls burst out laughing, breaking the suspended silence that had covered the room since the doors had opened.

"Cause I have brains." she smiled. "Christy, introduce them."

Christy smiled. "My pleasure. Number 1, is Randy Orton. A cousin of mine, although we don't speak. EVER. He's, in short, a whore. He's saw more naked females than a gynecologist and basically, he says jump, most people say how high? Get what I mean?" Amy nodded. HE ruled the school. She rolled her eyes. Typical really. "Number 2, is John Cena. The Eminem wannabe. He'd probably be a nice guy. If he didn't have such shitty friends. Thirdly, is Hunter. No one's really sure of this one. Except, he is an awesome football player. Yet he's not captain. Cousin From Hell Is. And Lastly. Dave Batista. Ariel's step-brother. The quiet one. The muscle."

"The second biggest whore," added Ariel. "I hate bringing friends home because, without fail, he will either come in drunk and hit on them, or he'll bring home Victoria or Candice and WE'LL Have to hear just how loud she screams."

Amy laughed. "Damn. Well we can't be having that now can we?" she giggled. "I think I'mma go introduce myself." She stood up and smiled as Ariel and Jillian gawped. "I'm kidding. I'm going to get a soda. You think I want ANYTHING to do with those guys? No offence Ariel."

"None taken." she replied watching as the red head began to walk towards the stalls at the back of the room, where the four guys were now standing.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly, pushing between Hunter and John to get to the stall selling soda.

"Is there a problem?" asked Hunter.

Amy shook her head. "I Just want a soda."

Jillian shook her head, watching them from where she was sitting. "Look at Orton's eyes. I'm pretty sure he aint trying to READ what her shirt says."

Christy giggled. "He can read? Nahh. I Bet Fifty Bucks He's trying to work out whether her tits are bigger than Candice's."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "No one's gunna take that bet Christ. We ALL know you're right."

Amy bought her soda and turned to walk away, without saying another word to any of the guys.

"Hold on," Said Randy grabbing her arm. Not tightly, and not painfully, but she still gasped and pulled herself away from him. "You never told me your name."

"Amy. Amy Copeland." She stuttered as he smirked.

"Randy. Randy Orton. Well, Amy Copeland. I'll see you around." He replied.

"Hopefully you wont." She muttered and walked away, her face matching the color of her shirt.

"THAT DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!" gasped Candice, practically incapable of breathing. "She's been here five minutes and she's all over him. Well, we'll see what happens to HER wont we ?"

xoxoxoxox

Author's Note : Teehee. I Think This One Is Gunna Go EXACTLY How I Want It. Pairings Will, Without A Doubt Change. But Eventually It WILL Be 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankies For The Reviews.  
And Meh Wants To Say DarkenMystery : Yupps. Jeff Matt. Well I Couldn't Use Hardy That Ish My Name…So I Came Up With Something Else. And I Know Its Slow But I HATE Stories That Jump head First.  
Anyways, On With The Story.

xoxoxoxox

Quick Recap : Candice Now Thinks Amy Ish After Randy Because He Spoke To Her.  
Amy DOESN'T Like Randy.  
It Ish THAT Damn Simple

Xoxoxoxox

Amy walked quickly and silently back to the table, gripping her soda bottle so hard she was sure it was leaking. "Well, we TOLD you he was a slut," said Jillian, laughing. "God if my AJ Was like that, I shudder to think what would happen."

Christy rolled her eyes and ignored her friend. "What did dear cousin want?" Dear cousin, she thought, pshht, more like cousin dearest ((If you've seen the film Mommy Dearest you'll get this)).

"To know my name. I didn't actually WANT him to ask anything else so I kinda tried to run," she said looking embarrassed.

"Look, it's this damn simple, Orton is an idiot, a jackass and a whore. Candice is all of that, plus she's jealous. And I'm PRETTY sure she wouldn't like the idea of another pretty girl being friends with Orton." said Trish, looking at Amy and smirking.

"Huh? Ohhhh," said Mickie, realizing what Trish meant.

"I - I Don't understand. Why are you all looking at me like that? Have I spilled soda on my shirt?" Amy began to peer at her breasts trying to find the non-existent soda stain.

"God," said Mickie. "Are all Carolina Natives this slow ? Amy, BASICALLY, we want you to flirt with Randy."

"But you just said that he was a whore and I was to stay away." said Amy looking rather confused. She looked at Ariel and Jillian, who both wore matching expressions of confusion.

"Exactly Micks, why does she have to flirt with Orton?" asked Ariel.

"Do you get jealous if another girl flirts with Kevin?" Christy asked. Ariel nodded and was about to say something when Christy continued. "And before you say but that's cause we're dating, Mickie and Kenny aint dating but SHE gets jealous when McCool flirts with him. SO considering Candice is the jealous-stalker type, I'm pretty damn sure she'll get jealous if Amy flirts with dream-boat over there."

Amy stood silent, they wanted her to flirt with the most popular boy in school. PROBABLY end up more embarrassed than she had EVER been. And why ? Because of some slut they didn't like?

As the bell rang to signal first period, Mickie grabbed her. "Oh no. Your not going to class alone. You wont know anyone. Uhhh, Christ you got music first?" Christy shook her head.

"Nope. I gots Chemistry," she said. But Jillian stood up and shook her head.

"I have. Now come on, or we wont get good seats. Mr Jericho is SUCH a hottie." she said, linking arms with Amy and marching her to class.

"So what's AJ like?" asked Amy.

Jillian shrugged. "He's your typical guy. But he's MY guy. Don't go there. Got it?" She said, although she was giggling. "He was always there for me. See, I was kinda born with this disgusting blemish on my face. But I got rid of it when I was eight. But I got bullied and shit and he never minded. Not one bit."

Pulling her into an open door, Jillian smiled at Amy. "Girls, hurry up and sit down." said a blonde man. He didn't look all that much older than his students, with long blonde hair and a half opened shirt and cool sunglasses.

"THAT is the teacher?" asked Amy. Jillian nodded and whispered, "I told you he was hott."

xoxoxoxox

Author's note : I Know This Chapter Is REALLY Short. But I Gots Another One Almost Ready. I Juss Wanted A Chapter To Get You INTO the Plan. So Chyeah, Reviews LOVE. Send LOVE. 


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thankies for the reviews loves. At The time of writing this note, there was five of them. And I must say I enjoy reading them…but I wants to get it to double numbers.

But chyeah…lets get on with the story…no need for a recap this team.

xoxoxoxox

Amy laughed at Jillian and tried to look as though she was listening. No doubt about it, the teacher was hott. But, he was a teacher. She frowned thinking about it. "And you are?" said the teacher, looking at her.

"What ?" she said. "Oh, right. New girl stuff. Um, Amy Copeland. From Carolina. Just moved here."

"Short and sweet." Mr. Jericho said before beginning to take the register. Amy wasn't sure whether he was talking about what she had said, or her herself.

She spent most of the class, sitting in a daze. She was, quite honestly, AMAZED by Mr. Jericho. He played riffs on the guitar, she sat with her mouth wide open. She just, couldn't understand it. He was a teacher. And she KNEW nothing could ever happen. Nothing like THAT anyways. But…He was so damn hot. Much hotter than that Randy guy anyways.

When the class ended, Amy walked out the class not even waiting for Jillian. She frowned and looked around the hallways, trying to work out what way her next class was.

She rummaged in her bag, looking for a timetable when she felt a hand on her arm. "Are you ok?" she looked up at the guy standing in front of her. God, she thought, I REALLY cant be assed with all this. She nodded anyways. "If you're wondering what you've got next…it's Math."

Amy stared at him. "Do you stalk me or something?"

He shook his head. "I head Christy and Ariel talking. Something about how Jillian better get you to Mr. Malenko's class. Well, I'm in his class, I'll get yah there." Amy raised an eyebrow as the guy ran his hand over his short dark hair. "Look, I'm not saying you have to. But yah gonna get lost. And I don't wanna see a pretty girl like you all distressed."

Amy rolled her eyes. She knew to expect this from him. The girls had warned her. But she had a mission. She couldn't fall for ANYTHING. "Ok." She nodded, acting as though he meant nothing. To be honest, getting to her next class WAS important. But she didn't want HIM to see that.

They walked silently up a flight of stairs and along a long narrow corridor. "Well here it is," he said, pushing her in slightly. She saw a small man, with dark hair, which was beginning to fade, wearing cord trousers and a knitted sweater.

"Ahhh you must be Miss Copeland. You have an excuse to be late. You don't know you're way around. But you, Mr. Batista ? Why are you late. Even your friend Randall made it on time." said the teacher.

Amy looked to where the teacher had pointed. Randy Orton was swinging back in a chair. He looked over and waved. There was an empty seat next to him, no doubt for Dave.

Dave rolled his eyes and walked away from the teacher. He walked over to Randy and began to sit down next to him, when Randy hit him. "The seat was for her. Fuck off."

Amy went red. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Language like that isn't tolerable in THIS school Miss Copeland. I Don't know what you got up to in your old school, but it wont be a thing like this. Randall. Amy. Detention for both of you." Mr. Malenko said, a grin plastered across his face.

Amy sat down huffily next to Randy. "Well hello there beautiful." He said laughing.

"Oh fuck off and leave me alone." she replied, glaring at the boy next to her.

"Now we BOTH know you don't want that. See, there isn't a girl ALIVE who can resist me." said Randy cockily.

"Well that's BULLSHIT and we BOTH know it. Cause believe me, I don't want you anywhere near me." Amy said and turned her chair to face away from him.

Shit, she thought. The plan. You cant ruin the girls plan just cause you cant cope with a slime ball like him.

She bit her lip, not believing what she was doing, and turned her chair back to where it had been, moments before. "Randy, I'm sorry. Today just hasn't been a very good day for me. And I think, maybe, I was a little hasty to jump down your throat."

Randy choked slightly on the water he was drinking. "What?" He asked, having heard perfectly.

"I said, I'm SORRY." she replied, through gritted teeth.

"Awww. I Think someone just thought her chances were ruined. Well, cause you're cute, you can have another go. I'm generous like that." Randy said grinning like the fool that he was.

Amy sighed and pretended to smile. A Full year? With him? This had GOT to be one of those candid camera shows.

Xoxoxoxox

Authors note : ok. This ISN'T the chapter I had planned. I had something else, but it just didn't work for the way I wanted my story to go. Again, short, but I'm thinking about another story. Another NON high school fic. So, we shall see. But that one would MOST DEFINITELY involve LitaxOrton…although I'm not sure this one will… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes : fourth time lucky. I've tried to update this four times. Each with disastrous results. Anyways, I wanna point out that some of the things said about school in this chapter may be confusing. They were said to me by a friend (a female. But Randy is pretty much BASED on her) and, yeah, their not too confusing )**

Amy turned to face Mr Malenko as he read out the class's work for the day, with Randy sitting staring at the ceiling. Amy figured he was counting tiles, mainly cause every few seconds he muttered, "Shit, nine comes after eight."

"Now class, begin." Mr Malenko said, finishing his 'this work must be finished or you will have it for homework' speech. As Amy was about to put her hand up to tell him she didn't have a textbook, her pocket began to vibrate.

"Holy shit. Your not shy are you ?" asked Randy, CLEARLY thinking it was something other than a cell. The grin on his face made it apparent what he DID think it was.

"Eew. It's a CELL." Said Amy, looking disgusted as she hurriedly produced the cell phone from her pocket and read the text message she had just received.

"Hi. Its Micks. Ur mom gave me ur number. U get to class k ? Christy thinks Randy is in Mr Malenkos. But she aint sure. Brains obviously aint something that family possess. I made that guide in Graphix. Ull love it. M x"

Amy turned away from Randy, hoping he couldn't read what Mickie had sent and hurriedly replied that Dave had helped her to class, she had detention for swearing and she was sitting next to "Cousin Dearest".

After hitting the send button, Amy put her hand in the air. "Sir," she said. "Sir I don't have a textbook. Can I have one please?"

Mr Malenko sneered. "I'm afraid, as of ten seconds ago, we're all out. Maybe it you had gotten to class on time you could have received one. You'll have to share with Randy today and I'll find you one by detention."

Amy scowled and pulled Randy's textbook towards her. She frowned, looking confused. Math was something she found easy. But apparently, Randy couldn't say the same. It was evident he had spent a lot of time studying, but from all the scoring out and working on his page, it was obvious Math was something he struggled with.

"So where did you say you moved from ?" he said, clearly not planning on doing any work, or letting her for that matter.

"I didn't." she replied, writing her name on her Math notebook. This answer didn't please Randy.

"Look, I know you hang around with that stupid little bitch Christy and her dumb friends. But you REALLY don't have to act like them. I only asked one fucking question, you could have at least answered it."

"If you had asked a direct question, I would have answered it directly. But you didn't. Had You said, 'where did you move from?' I would have replied, 'Sanford, North Carolina.' But you didn't. You asked where I had SAID I moved from. Which is a totally different question. Now would you like to try again." she said, smiling sweetly.

"Doesn't matter. So WHY did yah move?" he asked, half laughing.

"Father. Job. Transfer." she said shortly, starting to read the first question on the page. She looked up to see Randy staring at her mouth as she spoke.

"Do you have your tongue pierced ?" he asked, thinking of the things that tongue stud could do.

"yes. Why ?" she replied, knowing fine well why he wanted to know.

'I bet she'd give better head than Candice with that thing,' he found himself thinking. "Cause I think it's kinda hott." He replied quickly.

Amy bit her lip, trying to stop herself from calling him a pervert. It was obvious what he was thinking about. But she stayed quiet and started to do her work.

"Your different." he said simply, once again swinging back on his chair, an aloof sort of arrogance surrounding him.

"yes Randy. EVERYONE is different. It's called Variation." she replied, hoping she didn't sound like a bitch.

**( Author's Note :This is the school thing I warned you about)**

"Yes Amy. I DO go to biology. Its one of the few classes I go to. Good sleeping opportunities. Same with Religious Ed. That's the most hypocritical bullshit I ever heard. But that's adults for yah. What else is a good class ? Not English. That involves thinking. Graphics is good. Teacher bends down and yah see RIGHT up her skirt. Shame she's over thirty. And phys ed. I like that. But, I Didn't mean that. I mean, yah don't act like a girl." he stopped, realizing what he had just said. "From around here I mean. You answer back. I Like that. Feisty." He smiled and moved his pen so that he was running it through her hair.

"Please don't do that. It'll tangle. And then I'll scream. And we don't want that." Amy said, moving her hair behind her ear.

"You screaming ? Maybe we do ?" he smirked.

Amy was still thinking of a good come back, when the bell signifying recess came. Amy gathered her things quickly and rushed out of class as Randy moved slowly, clearly not wanting to knock a hair out of place.

She rushed down the stairs and over to the table in the cafeteria, Mickie and Jillian had been sitting at earlier.  
"Ok ok hold up. How can YOU get detention on your first day?" asked Mickie, walking to the table and thumping her binder on it. "I mean, it took me a YEAR to get my first detention." she laughed.

Amy launched into her story once the other girls had arrived.

"Omg. He thought you were PLEASURING yourself during class?" Christy said, choking on the chip she had been eating. Amy nodded.

"And that wouldn't have been SO embarrassing. But he seemed to LIKE that idea. Then when he found out I had my tongue pierced, his mind went into OVER DRIVE." she said.

"Told you he was a whore." said Trish, giggling.

"You DIDN'T say he was a pervert." Amy replied, feeling a hand tap her shoulder. If the tap hadn't been so delicate, she would have assumed it was Randy. But turning round, she was pretty sure she'd RATHER it had been Randy.

"You must be Amy. I'm Candice. And WE Need to have a chat. Over here please?" said the brunette, motioning behind her.

Amy stood up, "Away from the three musketeers ?" Candice thought for a moment, not sure whether that was a compliment towards her friends or not, before nodding.

Candice started, "Well let's start here bitch. I Rule this school. And there's a few rules you need to comply with….


End file.
